


Relax My Beloved

by ThatBohoFemme



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alpha Drew, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anxiety, Episode tag: Summerslam 2018, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Omega Dolph, Overprotective Drew, Scenting, early morning conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-31
Updated: 2018-08-31
Packaged: 2019-07-04 21:25:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15849672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatBohoFemme/pseuds/ThatBohoFemme
Summary: Try as he might, Dolph cannot get Drew to calm down about the outcome of his Summerslam match.'I wanted to protect you'He needs to get Drew to see things his way.





	Relax My Beloved

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for GenPrompt Bingo: The hours before dawn

Dolph woke to find himself sandwiched between a wall and his agitated Alpha holding him in a death grip. He blinked, trying to ignore the agitated pheromones Drew put off. 

It had been like this for almost three days. 

Dolph found himself beginning to purr involuntarily. This hadn't worked but still- he had a biological need to try. 

"Why are you awake?" Drew's eyes fluttered open, his blue eyes cold as ice. "I know you were restless all night. You should still be asleep. Not only that but we've had an _insane_ week." 

"The wall is not very cuddly." In an effort to appease his Alpha, he blurted out the first thing that came to mind. "You had me plastered to the wall _again_." 

"Go back to sleep." Drew tightened his grip on Dolph. 

It was easier said than done. Dolph's anxiety neared its peak. He couldn't calm down and sleep as long as he could sense Drew's irritation. 

"You don't like watching me lose." Dolph decided it best to attempt tackling the subject head on. 

"A good Alpha ensures his Omega's success." Drew shrugged. "Should have done more to ensure your victory." 

Dolph resisted the urge to roll his eyes. They had had this conversation more times than he cared to remember. Dolph didn't blame Drew- it wasn't his fault and he needed to accept it. 

Like any stubborn Alpha, Drew refused to accept it as fact. 

Because of that, he had been in a very bad mood since Summerslam. No amount of reassurance would put his mind at ease. 

When Dolph _needed_ to resort to tricks of nature, it was _bad_.

"This is insanity," Dolph mumbled, staring hard into the wall. Part of him hoped the answer to this problem would just materialize out of nowhere. 

Dolph never imagined he would end up with someone like Drew. The locker room had _any_ number of eligible Alphas and yet, _something_ attracted him to this odd, Scottish man. 

"You're not asleep," Drew growled, using his 'Alpha' voice. "Why?" 

Dolph let out a soft keen on the off chance it would calm Drew. 

For as much as Drew's reputation marked him as _a psychopath_ , that tended to be the opposite of Dolph's experience. If anything, Drew was a teddy bear. 

"I'm worried about you." Dolph exhaled, twisting his neck to expose his scent glands. His tension eased as Drew buried his nose in the crook of his neck. 

It was the closest Dolph had come to scenting his Alpha since Summerslam. 

"You're going to work yourself into a rut if you aren't careful." Dolph inhaled, feeling Drew's hot breath on the side of his neck. 

"Would that be such a bad thing?" Drew leaned closer, scraping his teeth against Dolph's neck. He stopped, tracing his finger over Dolph's scent glands. "Get you bonded as _my mate_."

"There's a difference between bonding _because we want to_ and bonding _because there's a pup on the way_." Dolph relaxed into the plush of the mattress. 

"I can see that." Drew moved closer, pressing a soft kiss to Dolph's lips. "Not a bad thing." He let out a deep growl, a sound meant to calm an Omega. 

Dolph shifted again, burying his nose in the crook of Drew's neck. Inhaling, he took in the intoxicating scent of pears, soft leather and black pepper. 

For the first time in days, Drew smelled like himself. 

"Sorry I was such a bad Alpha," Drew mumbled, pressing kisses to Dolph's bare shoulders. "Should have protected you better." 

"No, you're a great Alpha." Dolph rolled over, staring at Drew eye to eye. "Can't be _The Show Off_ without a protector as great as you." 

If Dolph hadn't known better, he would have sworn Drew puffed up at the comment. 

Dolph shifted again, resting his head on Drew's chest. With his ear resting just above Drew's heart, Dolph heard that familiar rush of his love's heart. 

Between the gentle rush of his heartbeat, Drew's soft chirps and his Alpha's familiar scent, Dolph felt his eyes begin to grow heavy. 

Really- he'd been so worried about Drew that he hadn't slept well in days. 

"Sleep, Love," Drew crooned. "I'm _fine_." He pressed a kiss to the top of Dolph's head. "Love you." 

"Love you too," Dolph mumbled sleepily. 

Then, for the first time in 3 days, Dolph fell into a peaceful sleep. 

-fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for WrestlingKink2 Prompt: (This is based around the matches from the last few weeks specifically a match from about 3/4 weeks back and the Finn vs drew, Finn/Seth vs drew/dolph) 
> 
> Omega dolph gets super protective of his alpha during the match and beats on Finn. The way they help each other and hang off each other is super cute and then there's the way drew stands protectively over a fallen dolph 
> 
> Preference to omega Finn and beta Seth if filler choses to include them or any of the actual match/s. Omega dolph and alpha drew, the rest is up to filler. Smut is welcome but not needed, leaning towards a h/c atmosphere with huge amounts of comfort would be nice


End file.
